Building spaces, such as office spaces, restaurants, auditoriums, warehouse areas, and manufacturing shop floors may require cooling systems to provide comfortable temperature and humidity levels to individuals who are occupying those particular building spaces. However, these existing systems may not be able to provide sufficient cooling and may require multiple cooling systems or a combination of cooling systems to provide a comfortable environment.
Outdoor areas, such as patio areas for restaurants, may also use cooling systems such as fans and evaporative coolers. However, these existing systems may not be able to provide sufficient cooling and may require multiple cooling systems or a combination of cooling systems to provide a comfortable environment.